Weird feeling
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Based on the shooting which happened in Munich not long ago. Dean is caught in the building. Will he get out alive and if yes, in what condition? How will Roman, who currently isn't with him, react? Can he save the lunatic? *Ambreigns* More about the intension of this story inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,  
I know this took so long ... but I first have to get this off my chest before I can continue with the other story ... lately I have some problems with writing (perfection is a bitch), what made it even harder for me to finally upload this.**

 _About "Weird feeling":_  
 _This is based on the shooting here in Munich not long ago. My friend was in the shopping mall at the time it happened. Seeing her every day at school - all pale and not well - really is giving me a hard time. She was only 10 meters away from the killer and she was all part of this fleeing mass of people, running for their lifes. She's still traumatized, unable to concentrat at school (when it comes to long periods). She never leaves school alone (always fetched by a parent) and I'm just so sure that all this haunts her_ _every night in_ _her dreams.  
_ **There's so much going on inside of me right now ... and well writing helps me to process ...**

 **Enjoy reading and since lately I'm struggling a bit with selfconfidence and all that ... I would be pleased to read your thoughts about this new story in the reviews.**

* * *

Dean's look fell on a man dressed completely in black. Something about him was strange, how he was standing there in the middle of the shopping mall. The lunatic was about ten meters away from him and a weird feeling in Dean's guts was telling him that it wasn't far enough.  
"Gun!" The loud scream echoed through the crowd of people, making them fall completely silent for a moment. It was like all the costumers held their breaths for a brief second, while the blonde realized that the scream actually had left _his_ throat, when he had seen the man in front of him pulling a gun out of his jacket.

The first shot was heard, which broke the roof - made of glass - above them into a million pieces. Sharp glass was raining down onto the crowd of people, which were running for dear life. In the blink of an eye the shopping mall was filled with deafening screams and Dean found himself among the mess of terrified customers, trying to flee from wherever they thought the shot had come from.  
More shots were fired and the lunatic saw blood. He didn't know where it was coming from. Maybe it had been a piece of glass, cutting his skin open or a bullet, which had barely missed him. Dean wasn't even sure if it was his own blood, because the adrenalin, boiling in his veins let him think just about this one thing … _getting out alive_.

His breath was shallow, while he tried to not get lost in the chaos. More and more people started pushing him from side to side and the lunatic had trouble to not get run over. They squeezed him between their bodies, giving Dean the felling of chocking, while more gun shots cut through the air.  
An elbow hit him right in the face and suddenly Dean was on the floor. It felt cold and odd against his cheek and the lunatic quickly got up onto his knees, feeling the painful kicks of the customers all over his body, while the mass was still trying to escape out of the zone of danger. Dean gasped, feeling his ribcage protesting in pain, when a knee hit the blonde's thorax hard. The air was driven out of Dean's lungs and he ripped his eyes open, realizing that he was sitting right against the stream of panicked people. The blonde squinted his eyes. His whole body was on fire, when Dean was fighting his way back up to his feet.  
The noise around him was deafening, but all of this was nothing compared to the fear of being shot from behind. It could happen any second. A good aimed bullet to Dean's heart or even easier, his head and it would be over. The lunatic wouldn't even see it coming. The fear was lying heavily on the blonde's chest, making it hard to suck in a deep breath with his bruised ribs, while Dean was on the run again. There were just so many people around him.  
Suddenly he could see the man standing right in front of him and once again all air was taken out of Dean's lungs. Had he been running in a circle? Without think Dean turned on his heel, running into the opposite direction as fast as his aching body and the stumbling, panicked crowed around him made it possible.

The lunatic didn't even know where he was running, he just wanted to get away, away from that man and all of a sudden it became quieter around him. For a brief moment Dean didn't know where he was until he realized that his leg actually had taken him to some kind of storeroom in the back of the building.  
Completely exhausted Dean was leaning against the metal door, which he somehow had managed to lock with his shaking hands before. The small room in front of his was stuffy and dark, but with the lock door in his back the blonde finally felt a bit safer.

Even when the shots reached his ears only from far away, every single one of them made him filch.  
Dean had crawled away from the door, not letting it out of sight, fearing somebody could bully his way into the storeroom any minute.  
With his hands pressed tightly against his ears the lunatic found himself coiled up on the floor, begging for this nightmare to stop.

xxx

 _Meanwhile at the outside of the shopping mall:_

"Sir! You can't get in there!"  
But the tall man seemed to not even notice the police officer, holding him back.  
"No! My boyfriend's in there!" Roman screamed and struggled his way out of the cop's grip.  
"Sir!" The other man shouted, getting hold of the Samoan's arm once again, "No one is allowed to enter the evacuated building right now!"  
"Please! I need to get in there!"  
Another officer had joined the first one, avoiding that the upset Samoan could pass the 20 meter barrier.  
"Please!" Anger turned into despair, when the police finally managed to bring the tall man down to the ground with a third uniformed man.  
"Please …" Roman sobbed. His breath was shallow and fast, feeling the knee of the first officer painfully pressing down onto his spine, making sure the Samoan stayed where he was. A tear ran over Roman's cheek, when he slightly lifted his head to look at the shopping mall in front of them. Helicopters were circling over the building, while cops were constantly patrolling at the main entrance, guns in hands.  
"Please …" The black haired man tried once more, " … my boyfriend is in there …"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!  
My thoughts are with the victums this shooting claimed and their families.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter 2. It was quiet tough to wirte that's why it took me so long. But before you start reading ...**

 _Author note 1:  
Maybe you already notice the new cover for this story ...  
I found it on " " (btw. a great site I'm also a user on)  
This pic is called "Bullet Time" [ **art/Bullet-Time-142135867** ]  
(and for me it just captured all the emotions I feel in this story at once)  
It was taken by the artist "anderton"  
If you want, you can look at more art of him in his gallery [ **gallery/** ]_

 _Author note 2:  
The song used in here is NOT mine.  
It's called "perfect two" by "He is we"  
(I really like to listen to their music during writing, cause it's pretty melodic)  
_

 **Now enjoy :D  
**

* * *

xxx

 _*brrrrzzz* *brrrrzzz*_

Dean's heart stopped beating for a brief second, feeling how the blood in his veins froze. What was that? The lunatic held his breath. Was somebody at the door? What it _him_?  
The blonde's heart had started raising inside his chest, feeling like it would jump out of Dean's throat any minute.

… _you can be the peanut butter  
to my jelly  
you can be the butterflies  
in my belly …_

Dean's heart beat was ringing so loudly in the blonde's ears that he didn't notice the ring tone until it was getting louder.

… _you can be the hero  
and can be your sidekick …_

The lunatic gasped, when he finally realized that it was a phone. The sudden awareness of the vibrating smart phone in his pocket, made him filch.

… _I don't know if I could ever be  
without you  
cause boy you complete me …_

Now he heard the tune of his own phone loud and clearly. It was the ring tone he had chosen exclusively for Roman, but this was the first Dean wasn't happy about hearing it. What if _he_ had heard it, too? What if _he_ was trying to get through the door?  
The lunatic's breathing increased, while his shaking hands desperatly tried to pull the cell phone out of Dean's pocket.

… _we're the perfect two  
we're the perfect two …_

Finally the blonde had it in his hands, almost letting it slip through his clammy palms.

"Dean?" Roman's voice was soaked with panic, coming through the phone, after the younger man somehow had managed to accept the call, "Dean! Can you hear me?! Babe!"  
" … " Dean opened his mouth, but not even one word left his lips.  
His ribcage hurt like hell and the stuffy air around him wasn't really helping the blonde to breathe either. He almost could feel how the oxygen was slowly disappearing and the air inside the storeroom was getting thinner.  
"Dean! P-Please say something! Are you al-right?!" Roman's voice broke when he barely managed to hid a sob. He could hear his boyfriend's choked breaths through the phone. They sounded labored and shallow, letting the Samoan's concern grown even more.  
" … R-Ro …" The lunatic's voice was not more than a whisper, while he was clutching the phone in his trembling hands.  
He was still coiled up on the floor, fighting with the flood of emotions running over his body. A tear ran out of the corner of Dean's eye, silently dripping to the floor, when the blonde realized that this might be the last time he would hear his boyfriend's beautiful voice.  
"B-Babe …" The sound of Dean calling his name had caused the Samoan to nburst into tears, unable to bear his emotions down for any longer. What if this was the last thing he ever heard from Dean? The despair and fear in those two letters, were breaking the Samoan's heart and once more Roman wanted nothing more than ran inside, making sure his baby boy was alright.  
" … m' s-so s-sca-red …" The younger man whimpered, before a desperate sob caused his voice break.  
"Sh-hhh-hhh, i-it's o-okay b-babe." Roman whispered, not knowing what else to say. There was nothing else the tall man wanted more than taking Dean inside his protecting arms, making sure his boyfriend was finally safe. But even when the blonde wasn't more than a few meters away from him, the Samoan still wasn't allowed to get him out of there and it felt like Dean was a million miles away.  
" … I-I dn't w-wanna d-die R-Ro …" The lunatic whined quietly, still afraid _he_ could hear him, while more tears were running over Dean's face.  
"Sh-hhh-hhh." The Samoan tried to hush his boyfriend, while he himself had trouble to stay calm, "T-They gonna get y-you out baby." He could hear Dean crying from the other side of the phone, making Roman wish he could - just for once in his life - swap places with his boyfriend, "W-Where are y-you right now? A-Are you h-hurt babe?" Roman's voice was still heavy with concern, hearing the lunatic's choked sobs.  
" … dn't k-know … c-cn't b-breathe …" Sweat was sparkling on the blonde's pale skin and Dean could feel how the thin air was slowly making him dizzy. A groan left the younger man's throat, when he tried to blink away the black spots in his vision. But it didn't work, instead his view became even more blurry.  
Dean's head hurt and when he put a hand to his aching forehead, his shaking fingers stroked over something wet and sticky. The lunatic gasped in surprise when the simple touch caused a stabbing pain to dig deeply into his skull. Shit, what was that?  
" … b-blood …" The lunatic mumbled slurred, looking down onto his shivering fingers in shock. They were covered in blood. He was bleeding. But why? Where was this even coming from? Had he been shot? How much blood had he lost already?  
If possible the younger man's breathing became even faster, causing his ribcage to riot. He was confused and completely overstrained with the situation. What if he was bleeding to death here?  
"W-What w-was that D-Dean?" Roman asked, who hadn't been able to understand the lunatic's muttering from before.  
"Babe, w-where are you?" The Samoan repeated himself, feeling that he was running out of time, because his boyfriend was becoming more and more quiet with every minute that passed.  
Roman could hear nothing but the blonde's heavy breaths through the phone, so Dean must have found a silent hiding place somewhere inside the building. But how should the medics find him there, when right now the barely conscious lunatic was the only one who knew about his current location? What if Dean passed out before he could tell Roman? Would they even find him in time then?  
"C-Come on babe. S-Stay awake." Once more the Samoan felt hot tears running over his face and he quickly wiped them away. There was no time for weakness, Dean needed him now. Roman swallowed heavily, getting rid of the aching lump in his throat, before he continued talking in a firm and calm voice.  
"T-Tell me where you are babe."  
" … s-store-room … T-There's … s-tore-r'm n' … b-back …" Dean gasped, feeling the room starting to spin in front of his eyes. He felt nauseous, while the burning in his ribcage increased, slowly becoming unbearable. One last time his look fell on the door in front of him, like he was hoping for Roman to storming through it and save him any minute. But it stayed closed and Dean could feel how the phone was slowly slipping out his hand and onto the floor right next to his face, because he was too exhausted to hold it up for any longer.  
The lunatic had shut his eyes with a moan, glad that he didn't have to look at all blood, sticking to his whole body, anymore.  
" … R-Ro … I-I … lo-ve … y-you …", were Dean's last words, breathed with fear, before the lunatic lost consciousness, afraid they could have been his last.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and all your reviews, follows and favs. You can't imagine how much this support means to me. It really keeps me going.  
**

 **What do you think is Dean's pattern of injuries? I'm just curious about your guess.  
See you in the reviews :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Since there was this guest review under the last chapter, I want to make clear again that this story is just my own way of dealing with this shooting (especially because I live in Munich and some of my friends were there when it happened).  
Some people will think that it's "Dumb!", but there are times I just need to get rid of that agony and fear I feel together with those people. The TV Channels and social media are full of these pictures and sometimes it's just getting too much for me.  
I'm sorry that I "write it like this", but that's just the way it feels for me inside and well … writing it as an Ambreigns helps me to cope with it.  
So, and this goes to all of you readers out there: _When you don't like the way a story is written, then don't read it._ And especially in this case: when you don't like stories that are based "on true events, the same horrible event where people died!" Then don't read it until the _second_ chapter and rather stop at the summary because the first sentence here clearly says: "Based on the shooting which happened in Munich not long ago".

 **Thanks for reading this not so short comment of mine**  
 **Now enjoy chapter 3 …**

* * *

"Hello?" Somebody knocked against the metal door, but there was no responds coming from the inside of the storeroom, "I'm from the medical service. Can you hear me?" The knocking turned into a louder banging noise, when the room behind stayed quiet and the paramedic assumed that he would find the missing person unconscious inside.  
"I'm coming in!" The medic shouted - knowing that there was no time to lose now - before he started throw himself against the locked door until it gave way.

Fresh air streamed into the stuffy room and the bright light from outside fell onto a coiled up body, lying at the other side of the small storeroom. The blonde was pale and still hadn't moved on the bloody floor, causing the two-toned medic to quickly run over to him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The paramedic asked loud and clearly. He had kneeled down next to the lunatic, carefully starting to shake Dean's shoulder. Blood was leaking through the other man's shirt and the younger man cursed under his breath, when he discovered the flesh wound underneath. A shot right above the shoulder blade. How much blood had he already lost?  
"Hey, can you hear me?" The two-toned man tried again. This time he ran his knuckles along Dean's breast bone, trying his luck with a quick impulse of pain. And finally the lunatic started stirring with a moan.  
"Come on buddy, open your eyes." The medic murmured, while he continued his body check on the other man. There was a deep gash on Dean's forehead, which look like the outcome of a pretty hard fall. _Great!_ , the younger man thought, _a serious head trauma plus a bullet wound and all mixed together with a tremendous shock. This was going to be far from easy._ The paramedic sighed, before he took some dressing material out of his backpack.  
"Come on man, stay awake." The two-toned man murmured, before once more his knuckles rubbed over the blonde's chest.  
"… R-Ro …" Dean groaned, struggling under the painful touch, while he was trying to open his eyes.  
"No, my name's Seth." The paramedic replied in a calm voice, feeling how the other man tensed under his touch.  
Finally able to rip his eyes open Dean gasped for air, while he pushed himself into a sitting position, anxiously bringing some space between them.  
"Easy, easy.", Seth whispered with raised hands, afraid the quick movements could cause the bullet wound, which was still bleeding pretty badly, to open even more, "I'm a paramedic. I'm here to help you."  
And just like Seth had reminded him about his pain, Dean collapsed onto the floor in agony.  
"Shhhhh." The younger man kept on talking soothingly, "I'm gonna help you. What's your name?"

"D-Dean …" The lunatic finally managed to gasp, feeling his ribcage rioting even more.  
"Okay Dean.", Seth's eyes were fixed on the shivering man in front of him. So this really was the boyfriend of that tall guy, who was giving the rescue workers a hard time at the outside.

"You have a really strong boyfriend, do you know that?" The two-toned man tried to distract Dean, while he was applying direct pressure on the bleeding wound, earning an agonized hiss from the lunatic.  
"They needed three police officers to avoid him from storming into the building. And even after they threatened him with hand cuffs, he wouldn't stop running towards the medical tent, begging us to search for you in some kind of a storeroom in the back of the building."  
"H-He di-d …?" Dean asked but was interrupted by his own loud scream, when Seth started to fix a pressure bandage around his shoulder.  
"Argh!" The blonde whined, throwing his head back, while tears started running over his face.  
"I know. I know Dean, but I have to stop the bleeding." Seth murmured sympathetically, fully concentrated on his skilled hands in front of him.  
The pain was making Dean's view burry again and he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could just stop breathing to ease at least the agony in his ribs a bit.

xxx

Seth just had wrapped another bandage around the lunatic's head to cover up the gash on Dean's forehead, when he heard how the lunatic's choked breathing increased even more.  
"Dean, slow. Slow your breathing down. Slow it down Dean. You're hyperventilating."  
The blonde ripped his eyes open, struggling into a sitting position as an attempted to get more oxygen into his lungs. A quiet groaned left his throat, when the sudden movement, cause the room to start spinning in front of his eyes once again.  
"Easy, easy Dean.", Seth reacted quickly, seeing how the other man was about to fall over. "I got you."  
"You're dizzy?" The medic asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question, when he caught the pale man in his arms. Cold sweat was sparkling on Dean's skin and the two-toned man's concern increased. This was the look of a man, who was about to fall into a physical shock.  
"Come on buddy, talk to me." Carefully Seth helped the blonde to lean against the wall behind them, before he quickly pulled out a lamp to check the lunatic's pupil reaction. Another groan came over Dean's lips, when the bright light in his eyes, caused a wave of pain to float his brain.  
"Okay, good … "Seth mumbled more to himself, putting the lamp back into his pocket, " … a bit slow, but they're equal."

" … c-chest … c-n't br-eath …" Dean gasped, still trying to suck air into his lungs, while his ribcage seemed to be on fire.  
"Your chest?", Seth asked, already examining the other man's ribs.  
"Argh …" Dean whimpered, feeling how the medic's fingers, carefully observed the lunatic's bruised right side.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Dean." The two-toned man apologized, while he was discovering at least one creaked rib, "Looks like you got some broken ribs, too man." Carefully Seth pulled his hands back, before he looked Dean right in the eyes.  
"I know how much this is hurting Dean, but I need you to breathe nice and slowly for me now. Do you hear me? Nice and slowly, in … and … out. I'm gonna give you something for the pain as soon as we're outside, in the ambulance. Okay Dean? But I need you to stay awake now and breathe." Somehow the lunatic managed to nod, while he was trying to do what Seth had told him.

"Good, very good Dean." Seth murmured, stroking a sweaty strain of dirty blonde hair out of the lunatic's pale face, "In … and … out."  
Dean's upper body was leaning heavily against the paramedic, while his breathing finally slowed a bit down. His shivering had become even worse, telling Seth that he was running out of time.  
"Dean?" The blonde's head was leaning weakly against Seth's shoulder, nevertheless he got a quiet groan as responds, "Can you walk?"  
The two-toned man knew that his patient wasn't in the best condition for walking right now, but with the lunatic, becoming more and more unresponsive with every minute that passed, Seth had no other choice than giving it a try, before it would be too late.

Panic glowed in Dean's eyes, when Seth tried to pull him onto his feet and the lunatic realized what the medic was about to do. He wanted to get him out, out of his hiding place and into the shopping mall. The same shopping mall where _he_ was still walking around.  
"N-No …", Dean gasped, struggling with all his remained strength.  
"Easy, easy Dean." Seth tried to calm the blonde and kneeled back down, when he saw the look in his eyes. The lunatic's gaze was fixed on the lightened corridor just like he hadn't noticed that the door was open until now.  
"It's okay." The paramedic murmured, finally understanding what was going on, "The police already arrested him. The building is safe now."

Dean's head was spinning, nevertheless he allowed Seth to pull him onto his shaking legs. Knowing that the scene was finally safe the lunatic wanted nothing more than to get out.  
Seth had wrapped a strong arm around the blonde, trying to support the swaying man as good as possible without causing him more pain.  
"Your boyfriend, what's his name?" The two-tone man asked, trying to distract the lunatic from his pain once more, while they slowly made their way out of the storeroom.  
"R-Rom'n …" Dean whispered. His legs felt like Jell-O, getting heavier with every unsteady step the lunatic stumbled forward, though he pushed himself further towards the exit. The only thing on his mind right now was Roman's protecting arms around him, while he was fighting against the dizziness, causing black spots to appear on his blurred vision.  
"Roman? That's a nice name." Seth smiled, glad the other man was going into his small conversation.  
"Unn-hun …" Dean nodded, trying to ignore the strong nausea, which was rising inside him. "H-He's … Sa-Samoan …" The lunatic said, his voice not more than a whisper, when Seth felt the blonde's weight getting heavier on his shoulders.  
"Dean?" The two-toned man stopped just in time to catch him, when the exhausted man collapsed. "Dean!", Seth shouted. He had wrapped his arms around Dean's chest from behind, no longer paying attention to the blonde's sore body parts, when he carefully brought the lunatic to the floor.  
"Shit!" The paramedic cursed under his breath, not getting any responds from the limp body in his arms. "Come on stay with me buddy." The two-toned man mumbled, quickly picking the dead pale blonde up into his arms. Had he overlooked something? Maybe the head injury was more serious than he first had thought? But to proof that he had to wait until they were in the hospital anyway, so Seth quickly pushed his doubts aside, concentrating on getting the unconscious lunatic out of the building as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and OH MY GOD your reviews! They were overwhelming! Thank you so much!  
I know you had to wait so long for this update ... very hard to write for me again. And since I already knew how I want to start the next chap ... Chapter two seemed to just don't want to end ... XD  
Well I hope you liked it and forgive me for the late update.  
I see you in the reviews *heart*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Guest,  
oh, now I understand :). Thank you very much for your last review. So you are the kind of reader who likes Dean as a hero? That's cool. (I wish we could talk about this via private message, but since this is not possible I'll do it like this.) You're right there a not many stories writing Dean as a hero, but I would love to write a story like this for you :). Maybe you can send me a private message and we talk about your ideas for it? (But if you like to do it over the reviews, that's okay :))

 **And this goes out to all of my readers now: If there are wishes about stories you want to read, but they don't exist yet, feel free to ask me** **. It would be a pleasure for me to write some stories especially for you. *heart***

 **But now … enjoy chapter 4 *smile***

* * *

xxx

"Please Sir, you have to sit still." The medic repeated herself about the tenth time, while she tried to clean the bloody scrape on Roman's chin. The struggling against the police officers hadn't left him unharmed, when they violently had pushed him onto the stony asphalt. But if he was being honest, Roman didn't care at all. Even when they would have dislocated his shoulder during his attempted to storm into the building, he still wouldn't want to sit here in the medical tent, wasting time while Dean was … No, Roman didn't even want to think about it.  
"Sir!" The paramedic in front of him became a bit louder and Roman realized that he had disturbed her work once again, by nervously sneaking a peek out of the tent towards the entrance of the shopping mall. It felt like an eternity since she had started nursing his superficial wounds and Roman could stop himself from rolling his eyes only narrowly.  
"Is this really necessary? These are only small scratches.", The tall man started complaining again, earning a glare from the medic, "Please, let me go already. I need to -"  
"Yes it is, and this changes nothing about the fact that you're bleeding Sir! I have to put some band-aids over them!" The woman interrupted him, while she started covering the Samoan's open chin with a band-aid. Roman sight in frustration, enduring the treatment only with a lot of self-control.

xxx

"Gurney! I need a gurney!" Seth shouted into the chaos as soon as he had made it through the entrance of the shopping mall. Fresh air was blowing through his sweaty hair and the paramedic realized how glad he, himself was to finally be outside of the building.  
Dean still hadn't moved in his arms and even when Seth was a strong man, the dead weight of the unconscious lunatic was slowly bringing the younger man's body to its limit.  
Finally one of his colleges rolled a gurney towards him and Seth quickly laid the blonde down, being as gentle as possible with the other man's injured head.  
"Thanks man." The two-toned man said breathless, his concerned look still fixed on Dean.  
When he didn't get an answer his look went up and Seth realized that his college already had disappeared to another emergency. _Wonderful …_ The younger man sighed. But if Seth was being honest, he had no probleme with being all by himself on this. He had experienced worse before, confident that he would be able to deal with this on his own.  
"Come on buddy, let's get you inside." Seth mumbled more to himself, knowing that Dean couldn't hear him, while he was rolling the lunatic into the ambulance.

"Shit!" The two-toned man cursed loudly, leaving the open doors of the car be, when the blonde's condition suddenly declined. "Come on Dean, don't do this to me." Seth was instantly back at his patient's side.  
The lunatic had started twisting violently on the gurney and the medic was afraid the seizure would cause the blonde to fall from it any minute.  
 _Internal bleeding in the head …_ The diagnose shot through Seth's brain, while he fix a belt around Dean's stomach as an attempt to secure the seizing lunatic on the gurney.

"No! Let me go! My boyfriend's in there!" A loud husky voice from outside of the car pulled Seth out of his thoughts.  
Somehow Roman had managed to reach the ambulance even though two police officers tried to avoid him from entering. They pulled on his clothe when the Samoan struggled himself free.  
"Sir! You can't go inside! Let the paramedics do their job!" Roman's arm was roughly turned on his back, causing a painful groan to escape the tall man's throat and the Samoan sank to his knees.  
"Hey, guys!" Seth caught the attention of the three men outside, "Actually I need him right now. Let him inside!"  
Quickly Roman utilized the officers' surprise to free his arm out of the painful grip and overcame the last meters into the ambulance.

"Oh my God! What happened?! What's wrong with him?!" The Samoan gasped, looking down on his twisting boyfriend. The blonde was pale, throwing his head uncontrollably from side to side. Roman's breath caught, when he saw all the blood on Dean's soaked shirt.  
"I-Is that a-all h-his …?" Roman put a hand over his mouth unable to continue talking.  
"Come on big dog, you're not gonna pass out on me, too! Do you hear me?! I need your help now!", Seth warned the Samoan, already preparing everything for an I.V.  
Roman forced himself to take some deep breaths, before he came a few steps closer.  
"W-What's wrong with him?" The black haired man asked once more, when he finally had found his voice again.  
"He suddenly started seizing …" Seth murmured, still not quite sure what had caused it, "He's your boyfriend, right? What's his medical history? Is he suffering from epilepsy?"  
Roman quickly shook his head, watching the medic filling a syringe with a transparent liquid, which was obviously some kind of medication, while Dean was still seizing violently on the gurney.  
"Okay. And did something like this ever happen before?" The two-toned man kept on asking, making sure that there were no bubbles inside the injection.  
"No, never, but sometimes when he doesn't eat enough he gets all shaky and stuff. He's diabetic …"  
"Diabetic?!" Seth quickly put the injection aside to first take his patient's blood sugar.  
 _Diabetic … maybe it hasn't been the blood loss that had caused Dean's shaking and paleness, but his low blood sugar. That would explain his unconsciousness and the seizure now …,_ Seth thought, while he waited a little impatiently for the test results.  
"20 mg/dl …" The paramedic read from the display, sucking in a loud breath.  
"That's low, right?" Roman asked nervously, still not knowing what was going on. But Seth seemed to not even hear him, quickly taking out an I.V. from one of drawers, before he faced the Samoan again.  
"Is Dean allergic to any medication?"  
"Not that I know." Roman answered, a little perplex, when he realized that the medic had called the lunatic by his first name.  
"That's good. Your name's Roman, right?" But the younger man didn't even wait for the tall man's nod, before he continued talking, "Okay Roman, I need you to keep his arm still for me now." Seth explained and without thinking too much about it, Roman did what he was told to.

"Good, this should ease his fit …" The two-toned man murmured, putting the empty syringe aside. Then he plugged the I.V. onto the needle - he just installed in the blonde's arm - and slowly let the dissolution of glucose drop into Dean's vein.  
Roman was still holding on to his boyfriend's arm, but soon the twisting weakened until the lunatic's body went completely limp on the gurney.  
"Dean's blood sugar was dangerously low." Seth started to explain, seeing the Samoan's concerned look fixed on his motionless boyfriend, "This liquid consist about 5 % sugar and will help Dean's system to stabilize quickly." The medic fixed the I.V. at a ledge above them, "He should regain consciousness soon."  
A faint smile came upon Seth's face, seeing Roman slightly relax.  
"Where does all the blood come from?", The Samoan asked, hiding a tremble in his voice. He had taken his boyfriend's hand, thumbing it gently. "W-Was he sh-shot?" A gasp escaped Roman's throat, when his look fell on the bloody pressure bandage around the lunatic's shoulder. Dean's uncontrollably twisting from before had caused more blood to leak through the white material and Seth quickly fix another bandage over the first one, just to be save.  
"Yes, he suffered a bullet wound. But the projectile only scraped over his shoulder blade and it looks like there was no damage to any important blood vessels. So I would say Dean was lucky that things didn't turn out worse. Nevertheless a doctor should take a closer look on his head. Dean must have hit it pretty hard and they have to ensure that a severe concussion like this didn't cause any internal bleedings."

xxx

"Oh Dean.", Roman whispered almost unhearable, while he lifted the blonde's hand to his mouth, kissing it lovingly. The lunatic's eyes were still closed and Roman's concerned grey ones were fix on them, wishing Dean would finally wake up and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But except of the car engine, the machines - Seth had put on the blonde to observe his vitals - and their quiet breaths, the cabin stayed silent.  
Seth's college had come back and the two-toned man had decided to quickly set off, since he still didn't know how much blood the lunatic actually had lost and if Dean's head injury possible had been the trigger for his seizure after all.  
"He's gonna wake up soon. Just give him some time." Seth comforted the tall man by gently squeezing the Samoan's shoulder. He had check Dean's pupils again just to find them unchanged equal, showing no signs of high pressure in the lunatic's brain.  
The blonde's blood sugar nearly had reached the 50 mmol/l mark now and Seth decided to rather give him another dose of glucose to activate his system than injected the painkillers he had promised, since they would make Dean even droopier.

Half of the second I.V. had found its way into the lunatic's body, when Dean slowly started showing signs of life.  
"Babe?" Roman breathed, his eyes fixed on the blonde's fingers inside his hand, while they slightly starting to stir. "Dean? Can you hear me baby?" Hesitantly the Samoan laid his hand on the blonde's pale cheek, stroking it softly. "I-I think he's waking up." Roman faced Seth, seeing the relieved smile on the medic's lips.  
"Come on buddy open your eyes." The two-toned man said, shaking Dean's good shoulder. "Here's somebody, who waits for you to wake up since an eternity." Seth smiled, hearing Dean's quiet groan, when the lunatic was slowly regaining consciousness.  
Suddenly Dean ripped is eyes open. A wave of unbearable pain floated through his body, while the blonde tried to sit up hectically. The belts, pinning him to the gurney, narrowed down his ribcage and caused Dean to scream out loud.  
"Argh!" the lunatic cried out, trying to free himself - from what felt like bonds for him - despite the tremendous agony, rioting in his shoulder.  
"Easy! Easy Dean!" Seth tried to calm his patient, but it was no use and the medic started doubting if it really had been the best idea to give Dean another dissolution of glucose instead of the calming painkillers.  
"Dean! Babe …" Roman tried his luck now, attempting to soothe his panicked boyfriend, " … it's okay. You're safe. Calm down baby, I'm here."  
Dean gasped, not even hearing the words of his boyfriend, while he still seemed to fight for dear life.  
"Dean!" The Samoan shouted as an attempt to break though the lunatic's panic, "Stop it, you're gonna hurt yourself babe!"  
Seth had closed the entrance of the glucose I.V., quickly preparing an NaCl bottle with some painkillers.  
"Can we please open these belts?" Roman turned to Seth, when he saw that his efforts were going into nowhere, "They're freaking him out."  
"I'm afraid he will fall from the gurney then." The two-toned man explained, the new I.V. in his hand.  
"No he won't." The tall man promised, before he turned back to his boyfriend.  
"Babe … shhhhh, it's okay … I'm gonna take them off … I'm gonna take them off …"

Roman's strong hand rested on the blonde's chest, securing the lunatic from doing something imprudently. Dean's breathing was labored and way to fast, while the Samoan could feel his boyfriend's heart racing against his palm.  
"Calm down babe." Roman's voice was calm and insistently, watching Dean slowly regaining control of his own senses.  
"R-Ro …?" The younger man groaned, realizing that his boyfriend was right next to him for the first time. "I-It … h-hurts …" Dean whimpered, feeling how the adrenalin started to disappear out of his veins and was replaced by even more pain.  
"Shhh, I know ... You gonna get something for the pain soon baby. Don't move." Roman whispered sympathetically, carefully lifting his hand from the lunatic's injured ribcage.  
"W-What … 's … 'n m-my … a-arm …" Dean gasped confused, still not really knowing where he was, causing his ribs to protest in pain. "E-Everything … h-hurts … s-so bad … R-Ro.", the blonde whined, squinting his eyes.  
Every filament inside Dean's body told him to scream, but the younger man knew that this would ease the agony he felt not in the slightest way. No, it would rather tear his ribcage completely apart. So the lunatic sealed his lips, trying to withstand the feeling of being stabbed with every singled choked sob that escaped his lungs, while he started crying desperately.  
"I know. I know babe." The tall man murmured, resisting the wish to softly kiss his forehead - since it was still covered with a white bandage - and pressed his gentle lips on Dean's fingers instead.  
"Don't cry. I'm here." Roman's voice reached the lunatic's ears soothingly, while the Samoan tried to hide how heartbroken he actually was to see his boyfriend suffering like that, unable to ease his pain.  
Dean had closed his eyes for a brief moment, causing more tears to run out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Shhh." The lunatic heard Roman's soothing voice, feeling the Samoan's fingers gently wiping away his tears.  
"Look at me Dean … I'm here." The Samoan whispered, trying to pull his boyfriend's attention away from the transfusion - Dean was staring at - knowing how much he detests needles.  
"It's gonna get better in a minute." Roman promised, giving Seth a nod, before he pressed his lips on Dean's, finally getting the blonde's full attention.  
The medic smiled, thinking that there really wasn't a better distraction than an unexpected kiss, while he quickly unplugged the dissolution of glucose on Dean's arm. Seth had been waiting for Roman's sign a bit aside until now, glad he had brought the Samoan in for assistance. And when he could plug on the new transfusion just like that, he knew it had been the right decision.

"Hey Dean, do you remember me?" Seth asked, after he had adjusted the right dose of medication to drop regularly into Dean's system. "You almost scared me to death man, you know that?"  
The lunatic needed some time until he answered.  
"S-Seth …", he then moaned quietly, feeling how the painkillers already started to kick in and Seth could swear he had heard a silent chuckle from the blonde.  
"Yeah." The medic smiled pleased, checking his patient's vitals on the monitors again, to find them unchanged and stable, "You know where you're at?"  
"A-Ambulance …" Dean sighed loudly obviously getting sleepy, now that the pain slowly eased and he closed his eyes. But Seth couldn't blame him. First the frightening situation in the shopping mall, then the seizure together with his stressful awakening and now the painkillers, the lunatic's body must be at its limit.  
"How's the pain buddy?" Seth asked, watching the blonde relaxing.  
"I think it's better now." Roman answered for his boyfriend, who seemed to already drift off.  
"So do I." The medic chuckled, while he was slowing the speed of the transfusion a bit down, not wanting his patient to get nauseous.

xxx

"Five minutes." They heard Seth's college from the driving seat.  
"Thanks man." The two-toned medic shouted, while he was checking the lunatic's blood sugar once more.  
"Uhnnnghh …" Dean moaned unpleased, when the needle pierced his fingertip for the third time within the last hour.  
"80 mg/dl." Seth read the result out loud with a satisfied smile," Very good Dean."  
"R-Ro …" The blonde murmured almost unhearable, squeezing his boyfriend's hand, which was still holding Dean's tightly.  
"What is it babe? What's wrong?" Roman asked and started stoking soothingly over the blonde's sweaty curls, feeling his boyfriend tense, "Are you in pain?"  
"M-My … h-head …" Dean groaned, causing the tall man to quickly remove his hand, " … s' s-spinning …"  
"Do you feel sick Dean? Are you gonna throw up?" But everything the two-toned man got as a responds was a retching noise, telling him to better hurry up.  
"Roman, sit him up." Seth commanded a bit hectically, while he managed to put the bag over Dean's mouth just in time.

"Good Dean, let it all out." The medic murmured, still holding the bag up for him, while the blonde was emptying his stomach into it. Roman was calmly rubbing his boyfriend's back in circles, but Seth could see the burning concern in the tall man's eyes.  
"Don't worry Roman. This is just a symptom of his concussion." Seth calmed the Samoan, "I'll give him something for the nausea right away."  
Roman nodded thankfully, before he took the bag out of the medic's hands, so Seth could quickly start preparing the medication.

Dean's loud gasp caused the two-toned man to turn around rapidly - almost knocking over the ampules of medication in front of him - just to see that Roman had everything under control.  
"Shhh, it's okay. I got you." The Samoan whispered soothingly into his boyfriend's hair, hearing the younger man sob, before another flush of vomit left his throat.  
"I think he's really dizzy right now." Roman assumed, making sure the blonde was leaning safely against him, while he kept on stroking his boyfriend's back softly.  
"That's not unusual for a grade three concussion." Seth explained, coming over with a filled syringe.  
Dean's head was resting weakly against the Samoan, while the exhausted blonde had trouble to hold himself up in a sitting position for any longer.  
" … s' … s'ck …", Dean breathed into the bag, before some dry heaves interrupted him and he cried out in pain, feeling his stomach cramping in protest.

"It's gonna get better soon." Seth promised after he had unnoticeably injected the medication through the needle in Dean's arm. The blonde's stomach already had started settling down a bit -because there was nothing left inside of it to throw up anyway - allowing them to carefully lay the lunatic back down onto the gurney.

xxx

 _Later in the hospital:_

"You're awake?" Roman asked surprised, quietly closing the door of Dean's hospital room behind him. After the mass of tests - which thankfully all turned out negative -, the treatment of his wounds and even more drugs, the Samoan had expected that the blonde would sleep until next morning. But looking over to his boyfriend's bed, finding two sleepy baby blue eyes there fixed right at him, while the Samoan slowly came closer, the lunatic disabused him.  
"Couldn't … sleep …" Dean babbled quietly, obviously still strongly affected by the drugs they gave him.  
"Are you in pain babe?" Roman asked concerned. He had set down on the edge of the bed, gently stroking over his boyfriend's cheek.  
"No." The lunatic slightly shook his head, "I-It's just … the pictures don't want to stop haunting me …"  
"Oh babe …" The Samoan gently took Dean's hand in his, kissing it softly, " … It's over … you're save.", He whispered sympathetically, not knowing what else to say.  
"Try to sleep … I'm here." Slowly the tall man leant forward and pressed a lovingly kiss on the lunatic's temple, avoiding the white band-aid on his boyfriend's forehead. With a relieved smile Roman noticed how the blonde was slowly relaxing under his soft touch.  
"Where have you been?" Dean whispered, obviously wanting to change the subject, but that was okay for the Samoan. He wouldn't push the younger man. His boyfriend would get all the time he needed to cope with this and if Dean was ready to talk about it, Roman would be there for him.  
"Ehm …" Roman finally answered a bit embarrassed, " … it's been a long day … and … I thought you would sleep at least the next couple of hours …"  
A smile came upon Dean's lips, realizing how much it actually bothered the Samoan that he hadn't been at his boyfriend's side when he had woken up.  
" … so I decided to go and drink a cup of coffee …" The tall man ended his small confession unable to look Dean in the eyes.  
"And you didn't brought one for me?", the younger man protested with a playful pout, causing Roman to laugh.  
"Oh no, no caffeine for you today.", the Samoan grinned, going into his boyfriend's joke, "You need to sleep babe."  
"But Ro, I don't wanna go to bed yet." Dean whined like a stubborn child.  
"Seriously Dean?", Roman chuckled, shaking his head. What the hell did the nurse gave him? Normally the blonde was sleeping like a stone as soon as he was lying in bed.  
"Why do you have this band-aid over your chin?" Dean suddenly asked out of the blue, confusing Roman completely, until the tall man realized that this was just one of the lunatic's clever tactics to go off on a tangent.  
"It's nothing." Roman mumbled, "They fought me down earlier, not wanting me to get into the building …" A shiver went through his body, when the memories hit him by surprise.  
"But that's not important now babe." Roman quickly pushed the pictures aside, wanting to get back to their last conversation.  
"You really should get some rest Dean." He said in a serious voice, "It's been a long day."  
"But I want you to lie next to me." The younger man demanded.  
"No, I can't do that babe. It's your bed.", The Samoan answered, watching his boyfriend already moving aside.  
"Look, there's enough space for you Ro." Dean patted at the empty piece of mattress next to him, adding a: "Pleeeaaase Rooo."

It hadn't took long until Roman hadn't been able to withstand his boyfriend's baby blue puppy eyes anymore and had climbed into the bed as well.  
"You're happy now?" The black haired man sighed, already feeling Dean cuddling closer and he took this as a _yes.  
_ " … you're so warm babe …" The lunatic murmured happily against Roman's chest and the Samoan couldn't help but smile at that, gently stroking over Dean's back.

"You know what Ro …?", The younger man whispered after a while when Roman thought the blonde already had fallen asleep, lying half on top of him, " … It's a pity that I don't need another I.V. …"  
For a moment the Samoan was confused, not knowing if his boyfriend was being serious or it was just the strong medication, causing Dean to talk nonsense.  
" … otherwise you would have to distract me again …"  
Roman chuckled when he finally understood, what his boyfriend was talking about.  
"Dean you goof." The Samoan giggled, "You could have just said that you want another kiss." He gently lifted Dean's chin - which was still resting on the tall man's chest - before he kissed his boyfriend passionate, feeling the blonde deepening the kiss with a pleased moan.

* * *

 _Author note:  
For those of you who didn't know,  
the blood sugar level of a healthy person  
normally lays by 60 mg/dl to 80 mg/dl  
_

 ** _Thanks for reading guys!  
I know it's been a while again, even though I was writing on this the last couple of days almost none stop.  
This will be the last chapter of "weird feeling" and somehow it just didn't want to stop XD. (That's why it's so long and also needed longer than I hoped :/.)  
But don't be sad, I already have another story in mind, which will be based on this one and can be seen as a sequel of "weird feeling". (As long as you would like to read a sequel of this, of course.)  
Let me know what you think and thanks to all of you who faved, follwed and took the time to leave a review, it makes me so happy every time. Thank you guys *heart*_**

 ** _I see you in the reviews :)_**


End file.
